1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera, more particularly to a positionable mechanism with an optical image stabilizing unit for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical image stabilizing (OIS) unit of a camera is generally implemented by moving a charge-coupled device (CCD) in a horizontal direction to calibrate image distortion caused by hand shacking. However, the OIS unit may wobble and generate noise when the camera is shutdown.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0086037 A1 and Taiwanese Patent Application Publication No. 201003116, a conventional positionable mechanism generally utilizes a motor to drive a lever for stabilizing the OIS unit when the camera is shut down. However, the structure of the conventional positionable mechanism is complex and requires an additional motor so that it is hard to reduce the manufacturing cost.
Another conventional positionable mechanism as described in Taiwanese Patent Application Publication No. 201030370 is provided with a pair of springs between the OIS unit and a base unit to alleviate wobbling of the OIS unit. However, the springs also complicate the positionable mechanism and may cause undesirable hindrance against movement of the OIS unit.